Erza Scarlet vs Sasuke Uchiha
Erza Scarlet vs Sasuke Uchiha 'it is DBX Created by TOSHIKI OVERLORD. Introducing to Erza Scarlet From Fairy Tail And Sasuke Uchiha from Naruto. The Previus Fight is Pyrrha Nikos vs Monsoon And the next is Saitama vs Doctor Doom Descrption ''Fairy Tail vs Naruto! These two are the best swordsmen of the anime series and will meet in the first battle of swords. Does the titania may the last uchiha ? Interlude No rules Just bloodshed DBX! DBX In a forest, the strongest woman in the world, Erza Scarlet is in his daily walk. She often walk through the woods to calm down and think. However, this time was an important mission. Erza: It must be around here Erza follows its path at that moment an occurs explosion of this comes great power . Erza: .That power.............. is incredible, does not seem of any known magician. Should I call the others. No better I go investigate. (Cues Naruto Shippuden Clash Of Ninja Revolution 3- Leaf Forest) Erza arrives at the scene. Everything indicates that occurred a battle, Erza still looking and meets a ninja, that was Sasuke Uchiha was back. Erza: Hey Sasuke does not speak but listened. Erza: Who are you? You know what happened here? Sasuke: None of your business. Erza: Excuse me ?! We are in the area of Fairy Tail. If my business. Answer back Sasuke: (It's worse than Naruto) occurred a fight. Only that. Erza: You the Truth started ? Sasuke: No Erza: So what are you doing here? Sasuke: That's classified. I've lost a lot of time with you Sasuke Uchiha tries to leave but Erza stops him in his tracks. Sasuke: What? Erza: You're not leaving without me answers ..... Wait. You are Sasuke Uchiha. I'll stop now, you have to pay for your crimes. (Cues The Only Thing I Know For Real) Sasuke: This must be a joke. But you'll want a battle. Sasuke and Erza get into combat position. '''BEGIN Erza Scarlet and Sasuke Uchiha start with a crossing of swords. Then they take Sasuke away and run your Jutsu Fire: Jutsu Fireball. Erza evades the attack and proceeds to activate one of their armor. She uses her basic armor, consisting of two Katanas, bandages covering her breasts and a red monkey with yellow flames. Erza: I'll end this quickly Erza makes a quick and powerful combo against Sasuke. The last Uchiha ends in a tree, quickly eludes Erza attack, the attack fells the tree. Sasuke does not have time to react and uses his sword as a shield against Erza. Sasuke: Sharingan! Sasuke activates the Sharingan to follow Erza and their movements. Erza: (Her eyes turned red Will an unknown type of Magic?) Sasuke and Erza back for another round. This time the Konoha ninja has the advantage thanks to their Sharingan. Erza receives a wound in the hands of Sasuke and this will perform a combo, Erza blocks it. Erza: (Now I see because it is the most sought after. It's good) Erza and Sasuke have a violent clash of swords. The sonic waves destroy the whole scenario. Sasuke rests with the rubble to maneuver more easily, he does that since I was a child that gives you an advantage against Erza. SLASH (X6) Erza falls to the ground breathing heavily. When Sasuke was preparing to stab this throws a stone this easily destroyed. But Erza was gone, that makes Sasuke get in defensive position, then it is cut in two by an attack that came from behind. But it was a substitution jutsu. Erza appears surprised. Sasuke appears with his Mangekyō Sharingan. Executes a powerful electric attack with his sword Kusanagi. Erza eludes him and decides to use other armor. Sasuke: Another armor? I take care of myself I may have more Erza starts showing its speed even impressed Sasuke Uchiha. Erza uses one of his new movement in that state. Moon Flash. The new attack Erza is incredibly powerful, being able to destrtuir much of the stage. Sasuke knows he must be careful. Sasuke: I also have my own armor. Susanoo! Erza: What?! Also can you equip armor ?! (Cues Forest At Night) Sasuke aims his sword. Sasuke: Let's see if your armor is able to cope with Susanoo. The two return to fight harder. Thanks to Susanoo, Sasuke should not worry about attacks Erza. The latter invokes a sword to try to harm him. Erza: I'll cut you in two. Sasuke: Try it Erza is upset and swiftly directed against Sasuke. Sasuke: Katon Karyuudan! Erza: What?! Erza narrowly dodges the attack. The whole field is burned. Erza: I already showed two fire attacks. Do their attacks are based on that element? Sasuke: Me being analyzed. Looking for a mine or my attacks weakness. It hurts because I have Erza relies on two axes and directed against Sasuke. SLASH Erza manages to destroy part of Susanoo Sasuke. Quickly Sasuke reacts and uses the jutsu body flame that allows you to escape. Erza: Where did he go?! Sasuke: Behind you, CHIDORI! CRASH Erza: That attack....... you are very powerful. Sasuke: What?! (Cues Fairy Tail Battle Theme) SLASH Sasuke: Other Armor?! Erza: With Adamantine Armor. I needed to survive your attacks defenses. And the power to destroy Sasuke: TSK. Amaterasu! BOOM (Cues Find You) The battlefield is full of fire Amaterasu. Erza out of there in a new armor. Sasuke: TSK. You're a nuisance to those armor. KAGUTSUCHI! Sasuke manipulates the flames of Amaterasu and directed against Erza. Erza: You will not do it! Erza: DIE! Erza its 200 swords to Sasuke, but quietly invokes Susanoo part of defending it from all of them. Sasuke: According finish this once. Meet the real Susanoo Erza: Let's Go Erza begins to fly and throw big swords. Sasuke responds by creating a crossbow Throgh the Susanoo. Erza: Blumendatt! The attack Erza has no positive effect and was forced to evade the attack. When he regains his sight Sasuke, the the attack with the sword of Susanoo. Erza falls violently to the ground. On rising counterattacks to defend Sasuke. Erza: Trinity Shot! BOOM Erza receives small scratches his armor, but continued their battle. This time Cicle Sword used several times. But it is useless, the Susanoo is technically indestructible armor. Sasuke laughs at his failed attempts. (Cues Bayonetta 2- Aeisir) Sasuke: Surrender. You can never penetrate the armor of Susanoo, it is impossible. Erza: Nothing is impossible for me. Pentagram Sword! SLASH (X10) The most powerful attack Erza did not make him or scratches Sasuke's armor. Erza looks dumbfounded that, Does not he have anything to harm him? Sasuke: It was fun. But you can not prolong the inevitable. Sasuke: Die Sasuke throws the flames of Amaterasu against Erza. She could not do much to avoid the attack, Sasuke manipulates it at will, Erza can not escape. Erza: ARRRRGGGGHHHHH! (I can not ..... I can not die today) A light surrounds Erza. Sasuke: Another armor ?! This has to be a joke Erza: I'll pay those damn! With his new armor Erza makes a movement that was able to achieve the improbable. Destroying Susanoo !. This plummets to the ground. Sasuke: What?! Imposible! Erza: Now you're mine! Sasuke: No, you will not! The susanoo loses his right arm. Sasuke sees the situation and decides equipped with armor as quickly as possible. Out protection to ward erza susanoo. Sasuke invokes a black flames. Erza takes away. Sasuke's plan works. The susanoo has a new armor. Erza is a little frustrated by that. But he decides to continue, in the end with his armor Nakagami can cause damage. Sasuke only studied as may Erza can destroy the Susanoo. Erza And Sasuke: THIS OVER! SLASH Erza completely destroys the Susanoo. But Sasuke take and creates a portal where it escapes. Erza tries to stop and go too. That was his biggest mistake, Sasuke wanted her to come. Erza: Where I am? Sasuke: You are in my trap. Did you use a technique of time-space distortion to damage the Susanoo was the only logical. Well here time and space are wandering and nothing fixed. Your attack will not help much. Erza: DAMN! Erza decides to change armor, but there is another reason why Sasuke wanted here. As time and space are said erratic and nothing fixed. Change armor here is not a good idea, it can be very fast or very slow. In the case of Erza I began to be very slow now this vulnerable. Erza: DAMN!, Now, NO! BAMM Erza: No..... Erza vomits blood pore receive the Chidori Sasuke. Sasuke kicks him expelling the real world. Erza gets up and tries to stab Sasuke, but this uses his Magekyo Sharingan. Erza is now trapped in a Genjutsu where they could escape. She is facing several enemies known as Agnologia or Zeref. Erza: Wait where Sasuke left? At that moment he is stabbed in both genjutsu as in real life and falls to the ground where a pool of blood begins to surround your body. Sasuke: I told you. I never get over it. Results The Winner Is..... Sasuke Uchiha Next DBX Trivia * Is the fourth Battle Of Genders. The Previus are Pit vs Lenneth , Ash Ketchum vs Kourin And Pyrrha Nikos vs Monsoon. The Next Are Blastoise vs Suiko Tatsunagi, Blake Belladonna vs Jetstream Sam And Senator Armstrong vs Cinder Fall * It is the first Sword Duel * it is the first Anime Duel * It is the Second Time in Introducing to character from Anime the previus is Ash Ketchum vs Kourin And The Next Are Saitama vs Doctor Doom And Blastoise vs Suiko Tatsunagi * It is the first DBX in Introducing to character from Fairy Tail * It is the First DBX in Introducing to character from Naruto * It is the frist DBX in introducing to character from Shonen Magazine And Shonen Jump Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Toshiki Overlord DBX Category:Battle of the Genders' themed DBX Category:Anime Only themed DBXs Category:Sword Duel Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed DBX Category:Fairy Tail vs Naruto Themed DBX Category:Shonen Magazine vs Shonen Jump Themed DBX Category:DBXs with a returning combatant Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:Completed What-If DBXs Category:DBXs with Music